


墨菲的人生第一次高潮

by maqiao



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, G点, 口交, 性转墨菲, 指交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqiao/pseuds/maqiao
Summary: 依旧是和康纳七岁的年龄差，至于墨菲几岁…人各有志（竖起大拇指！）是个做哥哥春梦的小墨菲，最后哥哥给她实现了
Relationships: Connor MacManus/Murphy MacManus
Kudos: 14





	墨菲的人生第一次高潮

半夜起来上厕所的康纳看见厨房的灯亮着。他揉着惺忪的睡眼，一边把手伸进白色背心里挠着肚子。“墨菲…你饿了吗？要我给你煮点什么吗？”

木地板上鸭子坐的小女孩停下了手头的动作。她两只白嫩的脚丫上翻着，脚尖相对，显出一些愧疚的态度。脚指头比她的转身先做出蜷缩又伸展的回应。“哥哥……”墨菲低着头，腰部的回扭带动了她的上半身。她手里拿着她粉红色的内裤，一只手指正在布料上抠挖着什么。康纳这才看清，墨菲她正光着屁股。此时冰箱门还大开着。虽说已经进入暖春时节，可也不容这丫头这么大大咧咧的，是想感冒吗！康纳一把穿过墨菲的咯吱窝把她拎起来，小女孩软的像一条泥鳅，好不容易站定了，拿着粉红三角裤的手又背在身后，两只小肉脚一只踩在另一只上面，一副欲言又止的样子。“快点把内裤穿起来。”康纳说着又打了一个哈欠。“唔嗯……”墨菲扭扭捏捏，嘴巴里发出不情愿的呜咽声。“尿床了？哥哥不会笑话你的。”虽然嘴巴上这么说着，康纳还是在最后一个字走漏了笑意。墨菲的小嘴马上就撅得可以挂酱油瓶了，“不是！”小粉拳立刻噼里啪啦落到康纳的肚子和下体范围——倒不是墨菲这么会攻击，只是她身高只到康纳那么一点。“好好好…哥错了…不要往那里殴打……”康纳抓住墨菲的双手，顺便也把那条粉内裤给缴了。

康纳两只手一边捏住一个角，朝上空简单摊开，正反都看看，并没有尿迹。墨菲的小拳拳还在攻击他哥，但是变成一顿一顿的，拳头也没有力气。康纳低头，只看到一个认真皱眉的墨菲，小孩的表情非常严肃，每一拳都像在击打一个世界未解之谜。“我…我可能可以制造酸奶。”墨菲一字一顿地说。“什么？”康纳一个白人做出了一个非常标准的黑人问号脸。“你看看里面。”墨菲的声音瞬间变得好小声，“就是贴在人家尿尿地方的…那一块地方…”康纳一下子僵住了。他觉得他知道那是什么了… “可是又和买来的酸奶味道不太一样。”墨菲说着把手指含进嘴巴里，还有一些残留在她手指上。她真的在尝味道啊…康纳看看内裤里层湿透的那一小片和被墨菲指甲抠出的一条条痕迹的白带，接着把视线转向墨菲——他的妹妹一边吮着手指一边用天真无邪的眼神毫不避讳地盯着他，就等着她世界里全知全能的哥哥给她做出解答。康纳张口想让墨菲不要把这吃进嘴里，但是他知道以墨菲的思维肯定会反问他为什么。为什么…是啊为什么不能吃呢…没有人规定过这个…况且自己也曾因为好奇尝过自己的精液…都是体液都是一回事…“总之…先把内裤穿起来吧，去换一条干净的。”康纳把粉红内裤塞进口袋，推着墨菲的肩膀把她撵进卧室。康纳看着墨菲上衣遮不住的屁股，随着她的步伐，屁股瓣一上一下的。几年前这还是条睡裙呢，墨菲什么时候成长到这个地步了？

走到床边，墨菲却不愿意坐下，她转过身对着康纳——但是还是知道害羞的——她把变成上衣的睡裙往下拉了拉，可是粉嫩的嘴唇一开一合却说道，“我不想穿。”刚刚转身要去厕所给她搓内裤的康纳只好又转身回来。“为什么呢？”聆听孩子讲话要蹲下来以示尊重，于是康纳半跪在墨菲的身前。但是他万万没有想到的是，墨菲就这么掀起了遮挡的衣物，双腿分开，做了一个挺身的动作，那粉红色的小批就这么怼到了他的脸前，腥甜的气味，湿漉漉的湿热感，还有粉色的小洞随着墨菲的呼吸一缩一缩，康纳猛地一个刹车，差点就掉进去那犯罪的悬崖。总之很不妙！他要对着自己妹妹的嫩批勃起了！

“墨菲做了一个梦…梦见哥哥你一直舔墨菲尿尿的地方…然后墨菲醒来发现内裤上都是酸奶…”墨菲吞了一下口水，康纳的鼻息喷在她下面的感觉让她小脑袋晕乎乎的，她好想把下面整个都贴上去，但是又有一点害怕，她也不知道是为什么。她只知道她的哥哥现在给她的感觉有点像放学路上每次都对她龇牙却不朝人吼叫的大狼狗。她接着说道，“但是又不全是酸奶…墨菲的那里一直流个不停…”她把手指伸进下面的小洞，轻轻地在洞洞的最浅处抽插着，带出了许多透明的粘液。“…而且脑袋一想到梦里的哥哥就会变得更加严重的样子…”墨菲把沾满粘液的手指往嘴巴的方向收回来，小嘴微启，舌头却伸个老长，含糊不清还在说，“介个的挖道又和哈酸奶八一样…”（这个的味道又和酸奶不一样）

康纳突然抓住了墨菲的手腕。可把墨菲吓了一跳，两条白嫩的双腿都颤抖了一下，腿上的软肉都跟着晃动了起来。他把缓缓地墨菲的手指含进了去，并且仰头回看着他的妹妹，每一个动作，眼神紧紧追捕着墨菲，舌头在墨菲的手指上绕着圈。在吮得干干净净后，康纳松开墨菲的手指，他眼睛坚定地朝墨菲的小批看了过去。老天爷，我就放纵这一次，请宽恕我。墨菲呆呆地，又把那只她哥哥刚刚含过的手指放进了自己的嘴巴咬了起来。哥哥的眼神里满是墨菲从未见过的，一个男人染上情欲的模样。

康纳低下头，扶着墨菲的胯部，接着就朝着墨菲私处亲吻下去。来自外界的陌生的触感让墨菲毫无防备地向后弯腰躲避。她一把抓住了康纳的头发，但是又意识到手劲有点大了，马上又松开了她的小手。然而康纳根本感觉不到这些，他的鼻腔充满了墨菲私处的味道，像花海一样香，引诱他往更深处的领地探寻，他高高的鼻梁这时候变成了拱起阴唇的工具，他闻到了更多墨菲的味道，香皂混合着尿骚味，康纳感觉到自己下面瞬间硬到了极点。他伸出舌头，对着墨菲的尿道口开始了温热湿滑的侵犯。这可对未经人事的墨菲来说太过激裂了，墨菲好像惊弓之鸟，猛地向后一弹，把自己弹到了柔软的大床上。 这和梦里面朦朦胧胧的感觉完全不一样，康纳的舌头存在感强烈到她一瞬间喊都没喊出来，她吓到了。康纳顺着墨菲倒下去的体位，直接一手一条腿掰开，把墨菲的下身彻彻底底展现在他面前。墨菲的小手慌忙遮了上去，但是康纳只是一笑，“梦里面墨菲也拿手遮了吗？”康纳上半身缓缓压在墨菲的身体上，亲亲墨菲的脸蛋和耳垂。“…没有…”“那墨菲后面是不是变得舒服了？”康纳一路亲吻他的妹妹，从脖子，锁骨，胸部，再到肚脐。“…嗯嗯…”墨菲的手变得无力，只需要他哥轻轻一拨，就垂在身体两边。“墨菲还想不想再变得舒服？”康纳刮了一下墨菲的鼻尖，墨菲眨巴着她的小鹿眼睛，点点头。

这一次康纳张开嘴巴，他把墨菲的小批整个都含住了。然而墨菲湿的不得了，他甚至分几次吸都要从下巴漏出来。他收住牙齿，只用嘴唇嚼着墨菲的娇嫩的阴部。墨菲的叫声娇得要上天，她的腰扭得像蛇，屁股左摇右晃，康纳不得不把压着她腿的手转移到控制住她的胯骨。结果墨菲立刻就用大腿夹住了康纳的脑袋，一瞬间康纳以为自己就要死在妹妹的香批里了。好像也是不错的死法。康纳的嘴巴也因此开始了新的玩法，他伸出舌头在墨菲的小洞里进进出出，一边配合手上的动作点震着墨菲的尿道口，墨菲揪着康纳的头发，连带着她的手都爽到痉挛了。她又哭又叫，“啊啊啊好舒服啊啊啊呜呜呜好、好啊啊啊舒服啊啊啊啊啊啊”康纳能感觉自己的舌头被墨菲的小穴一夹一夹地往里带着，年幼的淫魔却只知哭叫，对自己淫荡的身体一无所知。

康纳忍不住往下，舌头开始触碰那无人问津的紧紧闭合的菊穴。“啊！不可以！”墨菲的身体突然拉起警报，“那里太脏了不可以不可以不可以…”小孩子和平时不给她买娃娃喊“我要嘛我要嘛我要嘛…”一样，开始了耍赖般反复一个词碎碎念。一边开始对她哥的脑袋进行疯狂暴击。“好好好我不碰…”康纳想着自己竟然要对第一次都还在的孩子开发后庭，真是禽兽啊。然而墨菲的小穴很明显因为这一下操作，很紧急地又涌出一波透明的爱液。康纳怀着虔诚的心，再次专心致志地吃起了墨菲的小批。他勾起他的舌头，对着墨菲的尿道口高速点弄，同时手指做着像是要把墨菲制造出来的液体都塞回去那样，一点点不断深入墨菲的那从未接受过外来入侵的处女穴，“嗯，嗯，嗯…”墨菲皱着她的小眉头，闭着眼睛，脑袋歪向一边，随着哥哥手指的入侵，她不由自主地发出有节奏的呜咽声。“哥哥你要干什么…”墨菲含糊不清地发问。她虽然流了很多润滑液，可是娇嫩的穴道还是生紧，光是吞康纳的一根手指都有她受的。“马上，就会舒服了哦…”康纳的手指逐渐深入，他温柔地在墨菲温暖的身体里探索着，小心翼翼地尝试着，直到年幼的墨菲发出一声类似女人的叫床声，康纳知道，他找到了。

墨菲第一时间捂上了自己的嘴巴。自己…怎么能发出这样叫人发羞的声音！她睁着有重重疑惑的眼睛，脑袋朝下对上了他哥哥坏笑的脸，“你…”她一个词都没有说出口，康纳就开始连续不断地对着那指甲盖大小都不到的小凸起进行抽动般的戳摁，他的小臂就和连了电动马达一样，墨菲的叫声都被震麻，长长的一串都没有停下来呼吸，快感一层又一层不断叠加，随着康纳的操弄越来越强烈，“不！不！”在某一个点即将来临前，墨菲猛地挺身抓住了手指还在她阴道里的她哥哥精壮的胳膊，小嘴巴抿成一条线，额头脸颊被汗沾满头发，小脑袋拼了命一般左右摇，“要停下来？”康纳问完，只见墨菲的更用力地摇起头，小脸痛苦地露出哭相。康纳看着他妹妹沉沦欲望的模样，一时没控制住，有点野蛮地增加了一根手指。墨菲身体颤抖了一下，她看起来确确实实感受到了侵入物体积的增大，连带着她掐着康纳的手都愈发用劲。

康纳另一只手搂住了墨菲的后背，把墨菲整个都捞进了他的怀里，一边在墨菲处女穴里抽插起来，每次碰到那个凸起时都要摁着震颤一番。墨菲大喘一口气，她不知道这样子比单纯地点震还要磨人，还要带劲了。“哥哥哥哥…求求求你…让墨菲去吧啊啊嗝、啊啊啊呜呜呜”，她抓住康纳的背心，本来就松松垮垮的领子都要被她揪烂了。她靠在康纳的脖颈处呜呜呜地哭泣，太舒服了，她除了哭不知道该怎么办才好。康纳要疯了，没有人承受得住甜心这般恳求的哭叫，就是天上的月亮也要给她摘下来，更何况给她完美的高潮。康纳发力了，连抓着墨菲的手指都把墨菲的皮肤捏得凹陷进去。但是墨菲已经不顾上胳膊上的疼痛了，她甚至感觉不到自己的下肢了，所有的感官都集中在了那个点上，康纳能够感觉到墨菲穴道开始了高潮的收缩和颤抖，紧接着墨菲潮吹了，康纳的手掌接收了一阵又一阵爱液的喷射。但他的手没有停，因为墨菲绵长的人生第一次高潮还没有停止。她抽动着小腹，下体一突一突地跳，喉咙里发出比色情片真诚又淫荡一百倍的高潮叫床声。她以为自己要晕过去了，但是她只是翻起了白眼。叫到最后她只能张着她的小嘴巴，却发不出声音，只是“哈…哈…”地往外吐气。终于，墨菲停止了。她上半身脆弱缺乏安全感地缩在康纳的怀里，下半身却放荡地大张着，充血的粉批一开一合。康纳收拢了她的双腿，把墨菲抱在怀里，亲吻着她的脸蛋，用低沉的声音询问问她的需要。墨菲没有说话，根据康纳的提问简单地点了头和摇了头。在问到感受的时候，墨菲轻轻哼了一声，扭过头不看康纳，但是小手握成拳，有两枚粉拳轻轻落在在康纳的胸口上。

康纳知道这是他妹妹永远不会忘记的一个夜晚。

So is he.


End file.
